I'll Protect You
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: She was an experiment that went well, perhaps even the ultimate weapon. But will she be able to find love when she is being targeted for her ability? SasuSaku


**Don't forget to Review! **

**SasuSaku :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…*tears* :(**

**Summary: She was an experiment that went well, perhaps even the ultimate weapon. But will she be able to find love when she is being targeted for her ability? SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Protect You<strong>

"Here's your next mission!"

Tsunade handed some information over Team 7, consisting of Naruto, 16 years old, the noisy, ramen-loving, soon-to-be-Hokage; Sasuke, 16 years old, the socially unstable jerk; Sai also 16 years old, the emotionless bastard; and Kakashi, 27 years old, the perverted sensei.

"You are to retrieve a girl captured by a group of ninjas near the borders of Kirigakure. It is believed that this girl is a descendent from the Kaguya clan, which you all know by now, is all killed during their failed attempt to destroy Kirigakure."

"Then why is Konoha involved in this? Shouldn't we just let them with the girl?" Sasuke questioned bluntly.

"Unfortunately, we need to get information from her. The Haruno clan formed an alliance with them years before they were killed by the said clan. It is unclear why it happened but as you all know the Haruno clan had been of great help to us because of their amazing chakra control. And maybe this girl knows the reason behind it. We weren't able to capture any from the Kaguya clan after the incident so she maybe our last chance to clear things" she said in a serious tone, arms crossed in front of her.

She continued her explanation as the boys keep quiet, even Naruto, and just listened to her intently. "We also received information that Sound nins are found near the area where she is being held, which means there is a chance that Orochimaru is also involved in this."

The room suddenly tensed up at hearing his name, the traitor's name. It wasn't a secret to them that he was once a part of the legendary three Sanins but is now on the move to destroy Konoha.

"We don't know yet if they are after her. If they are, we might find out the reason. That is why you need to get her as soon as possible. We don't know if her captors will keep her alive or when the Sound nins will attack. The Mizukage already sent a message confirming that they have no involvement with the said captors and they do not plan to have any involvement with her."

"How would we know if we found our target?" Sai asked.

"Based on the information, your target has a pink hair and basically has the Kaguya marking at her forehead. It is all the information taken since our sources can't come near the radius of the captors and the Sound nins as well. Now leave!" she commanded.

"Hai!" the boys said in unison.

Before they part ways and head to their homes, Kakashi reminded them, "We'll meet at the front gates after half an hour. Bring only necessary things. That's all." They agreed and left.

* * *

><p>She heard someone approaching her cell. She slightly raised her head to acknowledge her captors but never looked at them. She never attempted to escape for she knows it will be useless. Chakra draining chains were attached to both her feet and she could already feel its effects. She heard them talking but didn't bother to question them about the situation.<p>

"Are you sure we got the right person?" the man stared at her.

"Yes"

"Well, then this is good. This would be a great advantage for us."

This time they turned to her and asked her, not bothering to open the cell and free her from those chains. "From now on you are our property. You would be working for us whether you like it or not." She took a quick glance at her new masters before they quickly turned and left her alone again.

* * *

><p>It took them a day to reach the said location. The atmosphere immediately tensed up as they saw one of the captors. Lucky thing though he was alone and there is no sign of the sound ninjas around.<p>

Kakashi sneaked up behind the unaware ninja and knocked him out cold. He carefully hid the unconscious body and slid inside their 'lair'. (A/N: Just imagine a cave-like hide-out with prisons inside).

"Sai, check for any signs of our target" Kakashi commanded. They heightened up their alertness once they successfully infiltrated the base. Sai quickly drew rats, which quickly searched the place. Sasuke had his sharingan on while Naruto keeps his focus on their mission.

"Found her." They quickly made their way through the large place. They had a few turns before they end up in front of a prison cell, inside a pink-haired girl curled up sitting on the cold floor, resting her head on her knees. She could sense their chakra, _"New ones, eh?" _but she didn't make any move.

She soon heard an explosion, she only stirred though but it was enough sign to the boys that she was alive. She felt someone come near her and destroy the chains attached to her feet. Her chakra slowly came back but she still made no effort to leave. Then someone tapped her shoulders.

He stared at her. Onyx eyes locking gaze with emerald ones. She was beautiful. None like he have ever seen before. Sadly though, they have no time to admire her because it will only just minutes before the enemy sense their presence.

The boys debated mentally, calculating whether she would be a threat to them. But that look on her face only tells them she would do nothing. Kakashi motioned to tell them they should leave now.

Sasuke then offered a hand to her, surprised with his own action. "Come with us."

She just stared at him, not really knowing what to do. She doesn't know them and she doesn't know their intentions are. She held her hand out in the reluctantly making its way near his hands. Something about him made her want to trust him. To his delight, she grabbed his hand and slowly stood up.

"Let's go." They quickly made a dash outside the cell. While they were running, Sasuke noticed that his hand was warm and as he glanced back he remembers how he offered his hand to her. She had never let go of him. She doesn't know why either, all that she knows is there's a feeling of comfort as she held his hands. Although he doesn't show it, he smiles deep inside.

* * *

><p>(SASUKE'S POV)<p>

We were finally nearing the exit and so far so good, not one enemy in sight. We tried to be as stealthy as possible. We are not afraid to fight them, because we all know that _we _would always win, but since we have to get this girl back to Konoha as safe as possible, it would be best to avoid battles.

"Where do you think you're going with our prisoner?" Shit. Tough luck, I guess there's no other way but to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I guess I just left you hanging there a bit. But I promise to update soon. R&R!**


End file.
